I Feel It In My Bones
by Dreamsdocometruee
Summary: She had enough. She hated being treated this way and being too scared to change anything about it. It was time to change. Even if it meant losing her bestfriend and taking high risks


"Just..hold still, 'Ryse!" Kelly demanded as she wiped away the blood coming from Maryse's nose which was caused by a glam-slam, delivered by Beth.

"Kelly, I can do it myself." Maryse said, turning away whilst having her hand hovering under her nose to make sure no blood would get on her. Kelly turned Maryse's head so she was facing her again. She took out a fresh baby wipe from the packet and began to clean the French-Canadians face. This time, Maryse remained quiet and let Kelly continue. She thought about her match with Beth that took place earlier on. It wasn't like the other diva matches. It was rougher, more violent and extreme. Like, Beth was pissed off at the former divas champion. Maryse slowly closed her eyes, picturing the match again in her mind.

"1..2..- kick out from Maryse."

"Wow, this girl is really holding it in there. How can she be so tough?" Jerry said as him and Michael observed the match.

"Pure determination, King. That's what's Maryse is all about. She won't- GLAMSLAM, GLAMSLAM, glamslam delivered by the glamazon!" Michael roared as the crowd had a mixed reaction to that victory.

In the ring, Maryse held her stomach as her eyes began to flicker open. The pain was shooting everywhere, she couldn't hear anything. Just her deep breaths. It was all a blur after that glamslam. She slowly sat up to be kicked in the face by Beth again. Her body fell back, she felt no pain. Just a sudden shock. You closed her eyes slowly as Beth's voice was dragged away by Natyala and the referee.

Maryse shivered as she opened her eyes again. She looked at Kelly who finished cleaning her face.

"It's all done now. The blood is gone." Kelly told Maryse, her bestfriend with a warm smile.

Maryse slightly smiled back, letting out a soft sigh along with it. She turned her head to face the mirror that was set infront of her as it was her changing room. Kelly noticed.

"Babe, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly as she looked at Maryse through the mirror.

"It's just-

Dolph and Punk burst through the door as Maryse began to speak.

"Baby!" Dolph said as he run over to Maryse, pressing his lips hard against hers. "Are you ok, babe? Saw that match out there." He said, with slight concern.

Maryse paused. She quickly looked at Kelly who already knew something was up. She then quickly looked back at Dolph's blue eyes, wondering the answer. "Yes, I'm fine. No need to worry." She said, placing her hand gently on his arm.

"Good, don't want anything happening to my babe." Dolph said, hugging her tight. Maryse looked over at Kelly while Punk stood in the corner. Maryse never really spoke to Punk. She always found him mysterious. She liked that about him but, her boyfriend Dolph was easily jealous whenever Maryse spoke to another guy. They use to have a strong connection. It was there at the start but, it slowly began to fall apart. Just like her career. She dream.

Maryse was once the top diva. Former 2x divas champion, best heel in the company. Everything was going great, until they turned her into a face.

Maryse was naturally a nice person but, wanted to play the bad bitch. That got token away from her. Ever since the face turn, Maryse was used and treated badly. She was told to mess up her moves, she was told to lose. She hated it. She strived to win but, if she did, she'd lose her job. That wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

As all these thoughts ran through her head, she stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'm going home. I'll watch your match at home, hun." Maryse said as she looked towards Dolph. "I just don't feel well enough to stay." She quickly walked out the locker room, sighing quietly to herself before making her way to the car park. Within a few footsteps, Beth came into sight.

She was over at the coffee machine, talking to Natyala as she sipped on her cappuccino. Maryse clenched her teeth together as she made her way towards the glamazon as Nattie walked away. Maryse cleared her throat loudly as she received Beth's attention. The second Beth turned around, the small smile that formed on her lips quickly faded as Maryse knocked her beverage out of her hand.

"Uh, excuse me, Maryse. What do you think you're doing?" Beth said with utter disgust.

"Ha, what am I doing?" Maryse laughed. "What in the hell do you think you were doing out there in our match, huh?!"

"I was simply doing what I was told to do. Give the most extreme match. Just doing my job, so if you mind I really-

Before Beth could turn around, Maryse grabbed her arm firmly. Pulling her closer to her. "Don't you ever try and pull that move again. You honestly don't know who you're messing with, Beth." Maryse sent Beth a evil glare.

"I believe I know who I'm messing with. I'm messing with the blonde bimbo who has obviously lost a few brain cells from the bleach fumes. Oh, I'm also messing with the girl who has the most pathetic role in WWE."

Maryse's left hand quickly connected with Beth's face while her right grabbed a handful of her hair. Maryse's knee soon met Beth's stomach with huge force. Maryse screamed loudly as she continued to knee the glamazon in her stomach, not holding anything back. Soon someone's strong arms were wrapped around Maryse's waist, pulling her away Beth with struggle. She continued to scream and squirm about in the hold she was in.

"Ne pensez pas que c'est la fin, salope." She roared as she was pulled away. She was suddenly let go and turned around to face the Chicago native, CM Punk.

"What in the actual hell is wrong with you?" Punk said as looked down at the blonde who was panting out of breath. "I know you were angry about your match but, seriously? What there any need to go all A.J on Beth."

Maryse looked back up at Punk, catching her breath. "..Don't compare me to her. Don't compare me to anyone. Just- just leave me alone." Maryse tried to walk away but she was soon span back around to face him once again.

"No, I won't leave you alone. I'm taking you home and you're going to tell me what all that was about." As soon as Punk said that, he threw Maryse over his shoulder and walked towards the car park.

* * *

After the long wait, here it is! Tell me your thoughts by reviewing, thank you! x


End file.
